RoomMates
by brittanaanddantana
Summary: Santana's bored with her life and everything in it, can a certain blonde change things for her?


While Santana was walking down the streets of New York in the pouring down rain she thought of the ins and outs of her life, and how things weren't really going her way. She was 23, working in a coffee shop, and was pracically homeless. Well, maybe that's a slight exaggeration but still some days she would have prefered that, she was living in a small, dirty, one bedroom appartment in the Bronx. It took her an hour to get to work everday where she'd work for 6 hours and have to return to that small, dirty, one bedroom appartment in the Bronx. She was sick of this, she moved to New York from Lima, Ohio when she was 18. She had high hopes off maybe being on Broadway or being an actress or something. Unfortuantly those dreams faded through-out the years and where never brought back again. She always considered moving back to Lima but all-in-all it would be pointless, there's nothing for her to do there, well no more than here. Plus, she did kind of have a life here, she had friends and stuff, but all in all her life wasn't too exciting in the slightest. Her best-friend was called Kurt, they moved out her together what seemed like a decade ago. Luckily they worked together, and Santana was so thankful for him, because without him she would not be able to cope, she hated everyone there and dreaded the early mornings, and the commute just to get there. She never really had any luck with relationships either, she had the on and off flings but none of them really meant anything, she envyed Kurt in a way, he was engaged at least. He is going to marry his high school sweet-heart who he has been i love with for years now, he really did get lucky with Blaine. Santana had never been in love, not like those two, not really. In high school she dated her best friend Quinn for a while, but they realised they were better off friends, plus when graduaton came around they realised it ws the mature thing to do to break things off, Quinn went to Yale and Santana was set for New York so none of them would be able to see eachother, and they weren't prepared for a long dstance relationship, they decided it would just be too hard. Santana did love Quinn, but looking back it definatly was more of a friend love. Her and Quinn still saw eachother from time to time, and they loved it when they did. They hooked-up a couple of times over the years since high school but it didn't really mean anything, and they both knew that. Quinn was still single living in California, she met up with Puck and Mercedes while she was there so those three became very close. Santana and Kurt were the only ones who went to New York after high school, and everyone was quite proud that they attempted to follow their dreams even though it didn't work out. Santana was always dissapointed in herself, at least Kurt was trying with his dream, she just kind of left hers, thought it was silly and that it would never happen and now it doesn't have the chance too. She didn't care too much, wel she didn't act like it, she acted like she didn't care about anything or anyone, except Kurt, but she loved him like a brother so he was an exception. Her and Blaine were quite lose too and she would often go to him with probems, but mainly for fashion advice. She hung out with them a little, not too much though, she liked to leave them too it and she didn't want to be too much of a third wheel. They always took her out to clubs on weekends though, and tried to encourage her to 'get herself out there' and 'meet someone' but she was never really into it. She spent a lot of her nights at the gym working out and she thought she might meet someone there, but everytime she saw someone she was remotely interested in she would never speak to them, she was always very nervous. The only time she wasn't really nervous was when she was singing and performing but she never ever did that anymore. She woke up every morning, did exactly the same thing, and frankly she was tired off it, she wanted a change.  
So, as she walked down the streets of New York, the pouring rain hitting her like a slap in the face, she made her way to the same coffe shop, but before she entered, she looked in, and noticed the same miserable people, doing the same routine, except for Kurt he was still his happy, jolly self which caused her to smile. She just walked past, she didn't know where she was going but that didn't matter. She was done, everything had built up for three years and now, i guess things just took over her, she was done. She got a text from Kurt questioning where she was, she replied telling im she just couldn' do it today, he understood, he knew how much she hated that place, he did aswell, he knew he was destined for more. Blaine kind of helped him recognize that, he woudn't be half as confident as he was now. Blaine was a director, he directed broadway shows and small films. He wasn't a big time director but he loved what he did. Kurt spent a lot of his time(when he wasn't working) auditioning for shows and stuff, and even if he didn't get them he didn't really mind, he knew it would happen for him one day, and Blaine helped keep his positivity up. Santana wished she had that, someone to keep her grounded and hapy and help her chase her dreams, but she wasn't entirely focused on that, but it became an ever growing concern.


End file.
